Certain electronic devices, e.g., desktop and laptop computers, offer a rich input environment such as a physical mouse and keyboard, as well as other input modalities, e.g., a camera for gaze tracking/eye inputs, microphones for voice inputs, etc. Other electronic devices come in different forms, e.g., more mobile forms such as a tablet computing device or a smart phone. Some of these mobile forms often lack one or more input devices, e.g., a physical keyboard and a mouse.
A user might desire to use more compact and mobile electronic devices, e.g., a tablet computer or a smart phone, with an application, e.g., a spreadsheet application, that was designed with a different form of electronic device in mind. Thus, a user might find that the application in question has enhanced use capabilities on a more traditional form factor, e.g., laptop or desktop computer, as compared to a mobile device version of the application. Even in cases where the application is fully realized in a mobile form, a user might still find difficulty in interacting with the application on certain mobile devices, e.g., a tablet computer, a smart phone, or the like. This results from the differences in the electronic devices, i.e., the different input environments offered by each.